darkmetalfandomcom-20200223-history
9-5-16:LOG:Just Sign Here
THE VENUE Sigma SE Corporate Headquarters - Board Room The SSE board room stretches out before you in its discreet elegance and functionality. Fully equipped, it offers soundproof walls, windows with light control shades, high-backed, swivel, armrest, adjustable executive conference chairs, vinyl table coverings, electronically driven, in-room projection screens, climate and lighting controls, T10 line communication for Matric access, Holo-video conferencing and computer networking, multiple ABSN lines, a complete entertainment system, multiple digital and secure phone lines and on-site standard A/V equipment and skilled technicians. There's four chairs placed against the wall, facing the enormous board table. THE PLAYERS Cesar This older gentleman is loose leathery skin and bones, held together by obvious cyberware and dermal plating. About 6' tall, thin, with sunken cheeks, wide nose, and steely grey cybereyes that glitter like jet beneath thin white eyebrows. Close-cropped white and grey hair is slicked back against his skull. Thin lips are usually pressed tight in a bit of a grimace, like the cyberware holding him together also causes him pain. When he opens his mouth, the gleam of light reflecting off stainless steel teeth can be seen. He's wearing a heavy white longcoat over a crisp black shirt buttoned up to his chin, tucked into matching black slacks. On his feet are gleaming black slip-on dress shoes. Serena This tall, willowy brunette carries herself with the air of a self-important jaded teenager, thinking she's seen it all, her naivete obvious to anyone who's been around the block. She typically stands tall, hands clasped lightly behind her back, shoulders square, pin-straight hair cut at an exactly horizontal line across the tops of her shoulders, her bangs an equally precise half-inch above her perfect eyebrows. Warm brown eyes and long eyelashes highlight all-too-serious eyes. Despite her obvious youth and self-seriousness, she is quite beautiful, in a lanky coltish way, with flawless, lightly-tanned skin and the figure of a runway model. She's currently wearing an expensive-looking ash-grey suit, perfectly tailored for her tall, narrow frame. She wears a white silk tee shirt beneath a buttoned-up single-breasted blazer that hangs down just past her hips. Her bare hands exhibit long, slender fingers without any jewelry or paint on the nails. Her long legs are clad in matching slacks with a crease so sharp and perfect it looks like she might be able to slice things with her lap. They follow the gentle curves of her hips and thighs, then hang straight down to a once-rolled cuff at the bottom. Gleaming black closed-toed high heels complete the ensemble. Sacha She's no more than 5'5", somewhere around a hundred and ten pounds, a healthy weight. Her complexion is fairly tan, as if she was using most of her time in the sun. Her hair is shoulder length, straight and pure white and pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes are light green, looking at the world from behind a pair of small glasses with titanium frame. She got a pretty little nose. The lips are tight, and bear no sign of makeup. She is dressed in a female black business suit with white pinstripes. The skirt goes to her knees and hugs her hips well. The suit jacket got a very feminine cut and presents her ample bosom nicely. Under the jacket she wears a white button down shirt that show some cleavage. Around her neck is a pearl necklace. For footwear she have a pair of high heels that leaves a clicking sound with each step. THE SCENE Sacha has arrived. The boardroom is dark, the windows tinted to keep out the glare of the setting sun. Columns of light shine down from recessed lamps in the ceiling, creating small pools of radiance around the conference table. At the far end, is an incredibly old-looking man, looking like he's held together by willpower and cyberware. Next to the entrance, holding the door, is a young, professional-looking young woman dressed in a very sharp business suit. She looks really familiar... like she could be Sabrina's younger sister or something. "Please come in," she says and gestures towards the table. "We're glad you decided to come. Ms. Welkin has spoken very well of you. Please take any of the seats next to Mr. Flores." Sacha gives the younger woman a slight nod, taking a few seconds to wonder about the resemblance. Then she walks into the ill lighted room. Her cybernetic eyes adjusts to the light level and she walks up to the table and finds a seat. "Thank you very much for seeing me. I do hope we can find mutual benefits from this deal." Cesar's face almost looks like it might crack in two as the old man leans forward, resting his arms on the table, and smiles at Sacha. "Yes, indeed," he replies, his voice dry as fallen leaves. Serena closes the door to the hall and follows Sacha over, taking a seat next to Cesar, across from Sacha. Cesar laces his fingers together and continues. "Ms. Welkin -- Sabrina -- tells us you would be interested in testing some of our new cybernetics for us. In exchange, we would expect you to be willing to put yourself in some rather dangerous situations." He pauses again, like this much talking requires a good deal of effort. "Ms. Welkin implied that wouldn't be a problem for you." Sacha looks the old man over and seems to study him, probably running his face in some facial recognition program. But it seems she finds nothing. She smiles and nods to him. "That’s correct. She told me of the tech you have, and I’m very interested in trying it out for you. Of course I’m aware of the dangers such untried tech can bring and that is ok...." she looks from Serena to Cesar "Do you require me to go to certain environments to test it as well?" Cesar nods slowly, and Serena passes a tablet across the table to Sacha. "Lynwood," Cesar replies, "it's a bit of a... test area, you might say." Serena pipes up, gesturing to the tablet. "The cyberware you'll be outfitted with is the latest version of the Reboot product. All the specs are there. Are you familiar with Reboot?" Sacha leans forward and picks up the tablet for a lookover. While looking at the tablet she speaks up. "I’m familiar with the basic principles, but not with the mechanics behind. Sabrina did make it sound very simple though." she looks up and gives a brief smile before looking back to the tablet to read the text. Serena nods and continues. "The concept is simple. Your experiences, your memories, are recorded and backed up. A clone of you is grown, and, if you are killed, the backup of "you" is downloaded into the clone, and then the clone is activated and you're good as new again." Sacha looks up from the tablet and looks at Serena as she explains. "Sounds simple enough. What do you need of me before you can begin the actual testing. I presume some DNA samples. How soon will the body copy be ready?" Cesar smiles and nods a little to himself as he leans back in his chair again, but remains silent. "We need you to sign the non-disclosure agreement first," Serena says, gesturing to the tablet. "Your left thumbprint in the blue box, your right thumbprint in the red box." Sacha nods a few times and places her thumbs on the right spots. "No need to read the fine print." she chuckles "If Sabs says you’re ok, it’s good enough for me." Cesar continues to just sit back and listen for now. Serena continues, "We'll need you to stop by the clinic and provide a blood sample. And this is strictly confidential -- you've just signed that you'll keep all of this to yourself, under penalty of summary execution." She pauses to let that sink in for a moment, then goes on: "A mature clone of you will be ready ten days after we receive the blood sample." Sacha nods to that "But of course. In my line of work, you need to be able to keep certain information for yourself, else you don't have clients in the end." she hands the tablet back to Serena "So where is that clinic. Can have it done tomorrow." Serena nods. "You can use the corporate clinic on the third floor, downstairs. I've already notified them that you'll be there as soon as we're done here." She glances over to Cesar, who nods to her, then she looks back to Sacha and continues. "Of course, all of this is cutting-edge, experimental. Normally a clone takes at least a month to reach maturity, so yours may have issues. Which is why we're offering this to you at no cost. The other part," she glances briefly at Cesar again, "is that after the cyberware has been installed and you've healed from your surgeries, you will go to Lynwood, stress-test the product, and be terminated in a live-fire situation." Sacha nods here and there as Serena explains. "Downstairs. Sure.... Cutting edge of course... Stress test..... Terminated. What. You want me to be shot in Lynwood? ok... what about my old body, will you retrieve that afterwards." Cesar smiles a little. Serena nods again. "You'll have corporate security monitoring you, and they'll retrieve your body afterwards. Obviously, to truly test the product, we need to see how it performs in every circumstance. Sacha takes some time to overcome the initial shock. "Of course. I have to admit that I didn't see the destruction coming so soon. I need to see and approve the clone before the termination mission if that is ok with you." The last traces of sunlight fade from the sky as the city is plunged into true night once more. A cold wind blows from the west, driving charcoal clouds before it and blotting out the stars in isolated patches overhead. The air is clear and elsewhere the stars shine brightly. Serena glances at Cesar, who merely meets her eyes for a moment. She looks back to Sacha and says, "You will not be allowed access to the cloning facilities; those are not part of the contract and will remain off-limits to you. However, after your clone reaches maturity we can transfer it to a clinical facility for your examination." Sacha nods to that "That’s cool with me. I just want to see my new me, before I go getting shot holes in me in dark sector Lynwood." she leans back in her chair. "Guess I won't be able to deny having had a boob job done in the future, seeing how I will have an entire new body." Cesar smiles a little at the comment about a boob job, but doesn't say anything. Serena ignores it as she continues. "Very good. Some minor modifications to your backup clone can be done at your request if you like. A copy of the standard Reboot contract has been sent to you, with all the usual options. Read it at your leisure and return it to us at your earliest convenience." She glances at her watch, then stands up. "I'm afraid that is all the time Mr. Flores has scheduled for you. If you have any further questions, please direct them to me." --End Log-- Category:Log Category:Log/Corporate Center Category:Log/Cesar Flores Category:Log/Sacha Category:Log/Blood and Chrome Category:Log/September-2016